


Fireheart

by irisami



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Rating will change, Slow Burn, Where the Yorozuya gang takes up the life of criminals, im a slut for gangs and mafia, sort of Villian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisami/pseuds/irisami
Summary: Kagura was a girl who's heart was made of flames. Once dormant on that gloomy, rain filled planet, she reached her full potential one blood-stained night, using her talents in the art of murder to survive. Okita, on the other hand, lived the life as a policemen. He will never hesitate to allow any citizens to be in danger, despite himself having skeletons in the closet. 
The destiny that only led the path to tragedy was evaded by their fateful meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, my name is Alice. I've had this story in my head, posted it up before, then wanted to remake it. Wanted to see a fan fiction where Kagura actually had the upper hand, instead of Okita being the winner every time. Its the same pattern I see in many okikagu fanfics. 
> 
> This is in a way, a Villian Au. Kagura is NOT a good person here, she still has her kindness, but she accepted the Yato clan ways. What I'm more excited about it revealing to you her interaction with Kamui. 
> 
> This is a slow burn, though I prefer not to make it more than ten chapters. Who knows? 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, or clicking this page!

It was a quiet afternoon, just like any other. Okita had just woken up from his midday nap, pulling his signature eye mask away from his face. Stretching and yawning, he glanced down at the stakeout scene. Yes, like almost everyday, Okita was asleep on the job, nonetheless he excelled at both his work and sleep. 

_There ___

He knew he couldn't let this chance escape. 

Jumping down from the building, Okita removed his katana and immediately slashed the hidden barrel that began to conveniently move. After taking a step on the ground, he rebounded and jumped up, taking his bazooka and pointing it directly on the barrel. “Katsura, I’d expect better than this”, Okita said as he pulled the trigger from the bazooka. 

Many policemen make the mistake of assuming their enemy is dead on the first shot. Rookie mistake. Being on the police force for many years taught him how confidence and cockiness can sometimes be a weakness, so he mindfully never let his eyes move from the scene. 

“Sougo”. The radio began to create buzzing noises as it attempted to reach signal.

“Saw the smoke from below. You don’t know how to take it easy, do you?”. Hijikata scoffed. 

Using the most monotoned and dragged out voice as he can possibly make, he stared down at Katsura while speaking. “Katsura has been detained”. 

A moment of silence. The radio began to buzz once more. “You better not let him go Sougo, he isn’t called ‘runaway kotaro’ for nothing, though I’ll finally treat you to my mayonnaise alcohol I recently created. 

Okita frowned while looking away. “Don’t say that, or else i'll let him go. I don’t want to participate in your fetish nor be the reason for your happiness”. 

A familiar voice spoke in the rubble of the blast. Turning back to his attention at hand, he shut down the radio before Hijikata can scold him. Through the smoke, a hidden message from no one else but Elizabeth was shown. 

‘Missed’ was written on the board. It was definitely Elizabeth. 

Realizing that this may be the only opportunity to catch Katsura, he stood in his fighting stance. However, before anything can happen….

“I surrender”. It was Katsura’s voice. Hiding behind Elizabeth, he walked straight towards Okita, dropping his sword onto the ground.

That was certainly unexpected. 

For twelve years, Katsura had done nothing but evade capture. Yes, Okita was definitely shocked, but he refused to let it show on his face. 

Taking his katana, he wielded it carefully. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was too busy smacking Katsura on the head with his word board.

Katsura rubbed the area that was inflicted. “Elizabeth, I know this is hard to believe, but I want to become a farmer”. 

Katsura closed his eyes while crossing his arms as he continued. “I’ve decided from this moment onwards, I will live the life as a quiet farmer in my own plot. I definitely want to raise more Elizabeth’s in the futur-”. **Clank.**

Okita had just locked the handcuffs on Katsura’s wrist. Pulling him so roughly onto the ground, he removed Katsura’s Katana, and searched for anything else that might be used as a weapon. By now, Elizabeth’s word board was on the floor, written “bye”. Then he was no longer found. 

“Hijikata”, Okita spoke on the radio. “Change of plans, Katsura just surrendered”.

Awaiting for a response, Okita looked at Katsura as the radio screeched, “WHAT?!” by Hijikata. Okita sighed, definitely knowing that today was going to be a long day. 

** ** **

 

“I doubt you have any good reason as to why you enrolled me into Shouka Shonjuku’s private university without my consent.”. Frowning, Okita crossed his arms at Kondo. Now what could be the reason why he was going to be sent to school of all things? 

Looking back, it didn't take long for every policemen to arrive at the scene, Hijikata being the first. “Katsura, lost your touch did you?”. Before Katsura could respond, Hijikata closed the door of the police car. 

Kondo didn't know how to respond to his first captain’s question without making him more annoyed. He waved his hands at Okita, whom was distracted with his own thoughts. 

“Can’t you have Hijikata do it”. Okita raised his eyebrow. Kondo sighed. 

“Sougo, you know that your 23 right?”. Okita nodded. 

“Your our youngest members of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata is young, but he doesn't have that youthful look as you do. Try to understand”. 

“Wished I stayed longer in my nap then”. Okita faced directly at Kondo, posture changing, indicating that he was ready for his next orders. 

“Your orders chief, what would you want me to do over there?”. 

Kondo smiled. “Capturing Katsura gave us a wealth of new information. Dunno why he decided to reveal this secret, but it works in our favor”. 

“Don’t you think it’s the perfect chance to get caught in a trap?”. 

Kondo waved his arms around. “No, no, its not just any information Sougo. He told where we can find the leader of the notorious Yakuza, the Yorozuya”. 

Okita couldn't believe what he just heard. The Yorozuya? They were practically a household name, but not for any good reason. 

Man, women, children, elderly, no one stood a chance against the Yorozuya. Most of their existence is shrouded in mystery. Even the leader is unknown. There are certain eye witnesses, however, that have seen the Yorozuya in action. 

Specifically, the Shinsengumi themselves. 

It happened so fast. A simple arsenal bust quickly turned into an all out fight. Ninjas, females in kimonos, and even hobos were on Yorozuya side. How charismatic must the leader be to even recruit hobos? 

Their boss must had been charismatic enough to recruit that monster that Okita faced on that fateful, blood stained night. That monster was a crimson haired girl dressed in traditional Chinese outfit, but it was the girl's eyes that caught his attention the most. 

He can never forget that deep blue eyes filled nothing but undying strength and ambition. The girl couldn't be older than 18, or even 19, and she was already skilled in the art or murder. Too young, in Okita’s mind, but he knew that he too was too young to begin killing.

He asked himself repeatedly as they clashed sword to umbrella, what exactly was the girl aiming for? Why was she even apart of the Yorozuya? Where did she even master the art of close combat? What confused him the most was her unusual weapon of choice, something that Okita has never seen before in his life. It was an Umbrella that served as a weapon and a shield, and oh how it packed a punch. 

Okita could still feel the pain that was inflicted upon him that night. 

Kondo, upon noticing Okita’s silence, continued to speak. 

“He could not tell us who their leader was. Hijikata tried everything he could, but even then Katsura would never break. All he told us was that the leader had two people attending the university. Thats where you come in Sougo”. 

Sougo gulped. 

“Your going undercover!”. Kondo pointed with a smile. 

Hijikata walked into the room with a bag. “Heres your uniform, just got them myself”. 

Okita frowned at him. “Your enjoying this aren't you?”. 

Hijikata held his unlit cigarette carefully. “Could care less about this, long as you find their leader”. He closed his eyes. 

Normally he would say something completely sarcastic to piss of the Vice Chief, but he knew that Hijikata had met something dangerous on that fateful battle. A white demon. Okita saw it himself, a man with silver hair cutting down foes left and right. His fighting style meshed beautifully with the crimson haired girl, and the two almost danced together as they fought against their target. The white demon, and the monster girl. Okita knew that this is going to be a tough fight, and that's because...

Hijikata had actually struggled against the white demon. 

**The following day ******

Okita yawned as he made his way through the hall. First day was a breeze, and suddenly weeks went by. He found himself popular among the females at the school, and as usual he used his skills to coax them into being his personal spies. 

Though, he could not find the information that he was searching for. 

School was definitely a bore for him. Wishing that he could take naps here and there, he continuously had homework that got in the way of his leisure time. If it wasn't for the lead, he would had never attended this school, but it's not like the school was completely boring itself. 

There was that delinquent, Kagura. 

Dubbing her as “China girl”, Kagura (in Okita’s eyes) was a beautiful woman, having her long, crimson hair into a ponytail that was tied together, sealed with two sticks. She wore her standard Japanese uniform, all in perfect order, but she had a male black jacket over it. Along her wrist, were bandages, matching with the bandages along her ankles. Despite having a few scars here and there, her pale skin was beautiful. 

If Okita could compare her to anything….

“Oi, you, with the dull eyes”. Okita couldn't help but rolled his eyes. 

It would certainly be a rose. Beautiful and hurtful. 

Kagura grew angry.. “Listen here you!, I’m tired of you taking actions against my friends!”. 

Pointing at the group behind her was delinquents, all at varying grade levels and genders. 

“Boss… please don’t pick a fight, that boy is dangerous”. One of Kagura’s friends whispered behind her ears. 

Kagura scoffed. “Don’t speak like that… don’t you worry, all of you, i'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys from this villain!”.

Behind her, a faint clap started, and soon a storm of howling and whistling was beginning to grow into the classroom. Even students, who seemed like they had nothing to do with her, continued to cheer on, almost infatuated by the charisma Kagura displayed. 

“Hey..”, one of the boys in the class asked. “Who’s the villain?”. 

Kagura looked at the boy in confusion. “This brat right here? Don’t you see him”?

Turning around, she found nothing, only an empty chair and a chewed up pencil. “Where’d he go?”, she asked. 

The door of the classroom opened, and everyone who wasn’t suppose to be in that class walked out. Student Body President Shinpachi walked in, wearing traditional martial arts clothing. “Kagura…”, he said in a disappointed tone. 

“Oh Shinpachi! You just made it! Help me put this student in hi- OUCH”! Shinpachi swung his bamboo stick directly upon Kagura’s head, making a small bump appear on her skull.

“What was that for”? Kagura barked as she rubbed the area inflicted. 

“What did I tell you about giving motivational speeches!”. Shinpachi crossed his arms. “And I told you not to confront the disciplinary Committee's president! He’s only doing his job!”. 

“And what about you, shitty glasses?”. Kagura frowned. “You don’t do your job if you have someone like me around”. 

Shinpachi sighed. “Please don’t start. You know you have to be an exception”. 

A familiar voice invaded in their conversation. “Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan had a very good reason for acting the way she did”. 

Soyo, Kagura’s best friend, walked up to Shinpachi. 

“Its nice to see you today Shinpachi”. 

“No no, it's my honor princ-”. Soyo hime immediately cut him off. Realizing that what she just did was rude, she smiled, attempting to play it off. “Just call me Soyo-chan”. Kagura glanced at her. 

“If that's alright with you’, Shinpachi said looking around. “Now, I just need to go find Okita-san and apologize for my sister-”. 

Kagura pushed him. “I’m NOT your sister”. She gave a mischievous smile. “You're my earth brother!”, she said flailing her arms around in a child like manner. Shinpachi couldn't help but smile at her words and her actions. 

“Anyway”. Shinpachi continued. “I need to go apologize for your actions Kagura. Come with me”. 

Kagura knew she could easily ignore Shinpachi’s orders, but this was a good opportunity. Smiling, “Yeah!! I can finally beat that guy’s head into the ground!”. She yelled, completely forgetting Shinpachi’s existence. 

“Oh my”, Soyo-hime placed her hands on her mouth while giving an embarrassed look on her face. “You shouldn't had said that out loud”. 

Shinpachi, in response, entered in his fighting stance. 

**At the end of the school day ******

Kagura was skipping happily as Shinpachi rubbed the aching pain on his cheek. Before he could use his bamboo stick on her, Kagura cleverly dodged and retaliated, hitting him nice and clean on the cheek. 

Walking next to Shinpachi, was Soyo-hime, who wanted to view some entertainment. “I’ve seen the girls talk so kindly about Okita-san. It's so strange, he gives off this loner aura, yet those girls go crazy over that”. 

“It's the ‘Sasuke’ effect Soyo-hime. I don’t understand how many fans of SWJ are in love with Sasuke when she real hero is Naruto!”. Kagura held her umbrella up on the air. Soyo-hime noticed the weapon. 

“Is it okay for you to bring that out here?”, Soyo-Hime said with a concerned voice. 

“Yes, why else do you think i’m here”, Kagura said. Quickly, both of them looked at Shinpachi, who was too busy blasting music on his headphones to even notice. 

“Oh look, we’re here”, Soyo-hime said. Stopping by the Public Morals Office, Shinpachi removed his earbuds. 

“Okay, here goes nothing-”. Shinpachi opened the door. “Okita-san?”. All three of the students stopped in their path caused by the sight before them. Okita was sitting on president’s seat, holding a wad full of cash. Below his feet, stood a group of students, who were wearing the honors uniforms, and was plastered against the floor like dogs. 

“So”, Okita said, ignoring Shinpachi’s and the other two’s existence. “You think you can hide this filthy money behind my nose?”. 

“N-No that wasn't it!”, one of the honors students said. “It was my money”! The boy practically begged on the floor. Okita scoffed. “Don’t lie to me, I bet you earned this money to buy drugs”. Okita put the money inside his pockets. 

“Y-You can’t do that! Even if you're the president of the disciplinary committee, you don’t have proof”!, the boy yelled, attempting to stand up. He was stopped by the nose of Okita’s sword unsheathing. 

Speaking with his usual deadpan voice, Okita looked at them in the eyes. “You’d be surprise at my ability to find evidence. Feel free to crawl out of this office”, Okita said in disgust. 

The tone of his voice sounded threatening enough to make the boys sink deeper onto the floor. After a moment of silence, the boys slowly raised up and began making their way to the door, passing the three bystanders. One of the boys, a taller one, spat on the ground. “You’ll pay for this eventually, sadist”. They knew they couldn't do anything to fix their current situation, but they couldn't help the desire to have the last word in the fight. 

They took their leave.

Shinpachi, Kagura, and Soyo did not know how to respond to the scene. Shinpachi took one step forward, making Okita’s eyes dart to the door. Finally noticing the three who stood by the door, Okita’s demeanor changed completely. 

“Oh hello, President”. Okita smiled sweetly like a boy who was just caught stealing cookies. “Didn’t see you there

Kagura, who could no longer keep her mouth shut, pushed Shinpachi out of the way. “You!”, she spewed in anger. 

“How can you treat those students like trash? Don’t you have any empathy”. Kagura clenched her hands into a fist. “Your suppose to be protecting them, making them stay on the right path, not hurting them!”. 

“I was only doing my job”, Okita shrugged. “What would you have done? Beat them up”? 

Shinpachi pulled Kagura back, knowing her enough that she could attack Okita at any moment. “A-anyway Okita-san. This is my first time meeting you officially, my name is Shinpachi, the class president”, Okita looked up and down, observing him. Shinpachi continued. 

“And this is my sister Kagura and her best friend Soyo Hime". Shinpachi took a step forward. 

“This is sudden, but the principal has a new assignment for you”. 

Okita raised an eyebrow. “Oh”?

Shinpachi took in a deep sigh. Kagura looked at Soyo, who was clearly confused as herself.

“You have been assigned as Kagura’s mentor”. 

“Huh?” Kagura and Okita said in unison. Both blinked their eyes. 

“WHAT?! Kagura pushed Shinpachi, not holding back the force of his strength. 

Shinpachi, stumbling forward, yelled back with the same tone as Kagura. “Listen! Gin-chan is worried about you”! 

Kagura replied with the same voice. “What does me going to university going to change?! Our situation is never changing!”. 

Soyo-hime walked near Okita, who like her didn't know what to do. This was clearly a sibling spat. Shinpachi continued. “Gin-chan said that he won’t live forever. Gin-chan said that life is unpredictable, and that any one of us can die at any moment. Gin-chan just wants to make sure your secure for the future!”. 

Kagura, in response could say nothing. Shinpachi faced Okita, then bowed down. “Please, Okita-san, take care of her”. 

Okita took a few seconds to look and turned. “Okay…... you're the president. Send me an email later about your orders, and i'll follow them to the best of my abilities”. 

Shinpachi smiled. “Thank you so much, if there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask!”. 

Kagura coughed. “Pachi, you make it sound like you're marrying me off.”. 

Okita, ignoring everything she just said, continued to speak. “No problem. Ill keep that in mind”. 

“That's great!”, Shinpachi said as he pushed Kagura forward towards him. “Take the next hour and get to know her!”. 

Stumbling forward, Kagura looked back in anger. “Now? We have to do this now? At least let me mentally prepare myself Shinpachi”. 

Soyo defended Kagura. “Yes Shinpachi. Now isn't the best time to have the two get acquainted with each other”. 

“I don’t mind”. All eyes landed on Okita. Ignoring their looked, he pulled up a chair and patted the seat. “Come sit down China girl”. 

Shinpachi signaled Soyo to follow him. She complied, knowing that she could not defy his orders at the moment. “Walk her home will you? Her guardian wouldn't be happy if she walked by herself at night”. 

With that, Shinpachi and Soyo left the room. 

“So”, Okita began. “Just so you know, i’m not helping you become a better person”. Kagura frowned. Continuing, Okita replied, “I’m just doing this because of glasses orders”. 

Kagura, took one step further to indicate her desire to challenge the Disciplinary Committee's president. “Now that we don’t have any kind of distractions…..”. Kagura said. 

“Let's fights! I’ll avenge those students’s pride who you just destroyed right now!”. 

Okita couldn't help himself, he smiled. Though his smile quickly faded away at the knocking of the door. “Who is it now..”, he said. 

“Uhmm”, it was an unfamiliar voice. A girl, not much older than Kagura, walked in the room. “Okita-san”? Walking closer she bowed down, “Thank you so much! Those boys told me they’ll leave me alone! Look”. 

Going through her pockets, the girl showed Okita the text messages. Kagura was confused. 

Kagura asked in confusion, “B-but wasn't he bulling them for their money”? 

The girl shook her head. “No no, Okita defended me, it was my money, you see, I was walking down at a hidden part of the building where those three boys approached me. I didn't see them as any threat, because of their appearance as honor students. But then those boys, pushed me against the wall, and-”. 

“That's enough”, Okita interrupted. “You don’t have to explain yourself to a stranger”. 

“N-no, let me continue! I don’t want her thinking you're a bad person”!. 

But Kagura was the one who stopped the girl from talking any further, Running closer to her, Kagura pulled the girl into a large, warm hug. “I don’t think he’s a bad person”, Kagura said. “It was a misunderstanding”. 

The other girl, who couldn't help herself, began to tear up. “I- I was so scared! If it wasn’t for him, I would have been violated!”. Her body trembled at the thought. Kagura, through the girl's hair, hid the bluish glow tint of her eyes, indicating her anger was slowly arising. If told much more, Kagura wouldn't hesitate to change. 

Though the tone of her voice did not change. “Don’t worry, you're safe now. Those boys will never harm you again”.

The girl pulled back. “Thank you so much…”She looked at both of them. “I need to get home now, mother must be worried sick. Thank you, you two”. 

Okita, leaned on his chair. “Its nothing, only part of the job, though I would have saved you regardless”. 

The girl nodded, and took her leave. 

Kagura, almost choking on her words, looked down to the ground. “Sorry… I assumed you were the bully but it turns out they were the monsters”. 

Okita looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t care about your opinion”. His response caused kagura to jolt from her gloomy exterior. 

“You bastard! I was trying to apologize!”, Kagura said. 

Smiling, Okita said, “Now that's the look that suits you much better”. 

Kagura tilted her head in confusion. “I can make you have the same look as well”, Kagura said. Quickly before Okita can even sense it, she forcefully kicked him on the ankles. 

Okita winced in pain. “WHAT DID YOU DO”, he yelled. 

“Oh officer, that face you made was so intoxicating”. 

Okita frowned. “Now you're just playing dirty”. 

Kagura gave a mischievous smile. “Well, take it as my revenge for my friends. Plus, I played the same game you did, I know you use your charm to seduce all the girls into being your fans”. 

“Fans? Oh please”, Okita replied as he carefully rubbed his ankled. “They’re more like the people that I need”. 

Kagura tiled her head once more, an obvious habit observed by Okita. “Needed? As in pleasure slaves?”. 

Okita shook his head. “Never been interested in that. More like people who can help me get information on other people”, Okita said. Though it had to do more information that just school gossip, he thought. 

Kagura hummed. “Shinpachi said we have to get to know each other, so what should we do now?”. 

“I have an idea”, Okita said. “Why don’t we fight?”. Kagura made a noise of confusion. Okita continued. “I learned personally from experience that you get to learn more about the opponent through fighting, and you said earlier that you wanted to fight. Let's go to the field right now?”. 

Kaguta gleamed a bit, another observation caught by Okita. “Okay! Are you gonna use your sword?”, she replied. 

Okita looked down at his sword, which was lying neatly on the table. “No, if a teacher catches us, I rather have them not take my sword and suspend me for attempted murder”. 

Kagura laughed as she patted his back. “If you say so! You're not as bad as I thought!”. 

“Oh right that reminds me”, he said. “Care for this slice of cake? One of the girls baked it for me”. 

Kagura jumped up in happiness. “Whaaaa, well”, she tried to calm herself. “If you say so, officer”. She grabbed the fork that was lying on the plate next to the cake and ate the cake in one whole, not using the fork at all. 

Okita smiled. “I'll meet you up there then, gotta change out of this uniform”. He stood up and began to walk out. 

“Okay!”, Kagura replied. 

A couple seconds later, Okita heard the screams that Kagura made. “SCREW YOU SADIST. I KNOW THIS TABASCO SAUCE WAS YOUUUU”. 

Okita thought to himself that's my cue and began running as fast as he could. 

 

About ten minutes later, and Kagura arrived, her cheeks flushed in red due to the heat of the tabasco sauce. Just one look at Okita igniting her fighting spirit. 

“You ready?”, Okita asked. 

“Definitely”, Kagura replied.


End file.
